Chihaya Yamase
is a student from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School's class I-4, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is one of the main characters of the first extra chapter in Corpse Party. Design Chihaya is a teenage girl of below average height and build with turquoise eyes and medium-short gray hair cut horizontally in the front. She wears a beige school uniform, like the rest of the girls at Musashigawa Girls' Middle School, with white socks about halfway up to her knees and black shoes. Personality Chihaya is a quiet, friendly, and clingy girl. Due to being somewhat spoiled, she expects others to treat her similarly, and thus doesn't get along particularly well with Nari Amatoya. Easily scared, she often lets her emotions take control of her actions. Story Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) ExChap 1 Chihaya performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual for fun with six of her friends, sending them to Heavenly Host. When she arrived in the school, the only other members of the group that were with her were Nari and Nana Ogasawara, with the other three nowhere to be seen. Together, the three girls searched through Heavenly Host to find their friends. At some point, Chihaya went into the boys' lavatory and dropped a pouch of hers after being startled by a voice. Nana went in to find it, and when she returned, she told them about a friendly ghost who inhabited one of the stalls. Nana asked if Chihaya and Nari would like to meet him, and they agree. The ghost, named Takaomi Shimoda, asks the girls to help him in finding his stolen glasses and hat. Shortly after retrieving his hat, Chihaya begins to break down, saying that she can't stand being in the school anymore, and even asks if she can blame Nana for everything if they never get out, which earns her a scolding from Nari. They return both items to Takaomi, which ends up improving their confidence. Chapter 5 Later on, the three girls are apparently captured and killed. Chihaya's name tag tells us she was dissected before being stuffed into a bucket. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Chihaya makes an appearance alongside Nari in the fifth episode. She follows Nari in searching the second wing in order to find their friend, Nana. During their search, they find Shougo Taguchi's dead body as well as a battery for his camera. Sakutaro Morishige encounters the two girls and begins to ask them questions before searching Shougo's camera for any images of Mayu Suzumoto. Chihaya and Nari both notice Sakutaro smile as he searches through the tape and make the swift decision to get away from him as soon as possible and run away. Trivia * Chihaya shares her name with Chihaya Yamase from Maburaho. * Chihaya and her friends appeared in the Corpse Party BloodCovered manga as a one time character, only being shown once in the background and never appearing again. * Chihaya only appeared in the cover of Chapter 12 of the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows manga, as in the chapters that retold 『Shangri-La』, she and Nari were missing. * In Wrong End 6 ★6 of 『Demise』 in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. When you run from Yoshikazu Yanagihori, if you try to hide in the infirmary, the door is closed and you can hear Chihaya brutally being killed by Sachiko Shinozaki. If you hide in the science lab instead, Sachiko uses her severed head like a hand puppet, and teases Nana by imitating Chihaya pleas for Nana and Nari to save her. Gallery Corpse Party Chihayafullprof.png|Chihaya's full profile chihachart.png|Chihaya's character emotion chart Chihaya's Sprite.png|Chihaya's sprite ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' (Manga) BloodCoveredFile001.PNG|Chihaya's appearance in the BloodCovered manga Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Chapter 12.jpg|Chihaya, Nana and Nari Appearances Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:People from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School Category:Junior high school students